marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mr. Cullen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Death Waits in the Shadows! | Synopsis2 = Easterner Richard Hamilton and his daughter Helen have come west to inherit the Long Gulch Ranch. When they try to get a carriage to the location of the ranch they are told that it is haunted and everyone who has owned or worked on it has either been killed or fled. Richard finds this story preposterous and rents a horse and wagon to ride out to their ranch. However, their first night there, Richard hears a noise and goes to investigate only to be shot. Dying, he gives the deed to the property to his daughter telling her to never sell the ranch or gun and to avenge his death before dying. Helen vows to avenge her fathers death and keep the ranch. The following day, Helen is trying to learn how to shoot when Kid Colt happens to be pass by. The Kid decides to stop and give her some shooting lessons when they are interrupted by a local named Mr. Lawton who offers to buy the land off Helen for a reasonable price, warning her that it is haunted. He also warns her of cattle thefts in the area that have happened recently. Helen refuses and the Kid finds it suspicious that a man so concerned with Helen's safety would be interested in buying the ranch. Kid Colt then agrees to work on the ranch for Helen and hire on some ranch hands to help with the duties. The first night that the work force is gathered one of their number is shot dead. The hired help immediately believe that it is the haunted property, however Kid Colt dismisses such nonsense and talks them men out of leaving. The next day Mr. Foreman is once more pressuring Helen to sell. When he insults Kid Colt, the Kid attacks him and easily beats him in a fist fight. When Foreman tries to shoot the Kid in the back, Colt is a faster draw and easily disarms him before leading Helen to the lake to show her the days work. As they leave, Foreman vows to get revenge against Kid Colt. That night, the cabin where the ranch hands sleep is set ablaze, but the Kid manages to get them awake and put out the fire before it can cause too much damage. Suspecting what is going on, Kid Colt asks to see a map of the region and finds the reason why the ranch is "cursed". The Kid deduces that whoever is causing the "curse" is trying to drive people off the ranch in order to use the mountain pass off the property to smuggle the stolen cattle out of town unnoticed. Kid Colt and the other hired hands then set up an ambush along the valley, knowing that the thief will have to make a bold move in order to sell the cattle before they are noticed. Kid and his posse easily take down the gang of rustlers, who are led by Mr. Lawton, who confesses to the entire thing just as Helen arrives with the sheriff. As Lawton and his men are being taken away, Helen turns to thank Kid Colt, only to find that he has already left. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Lawton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Lady and El Diablo | StoryTitle4 = His Fight For Life! | Synopsis4 = Nimo protects his family from an tiger that escaped from the circus. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}